


Sunrise

by Anonymous



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT5, mostly dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Sunrise

Aiba woke up early and peeked out his window out of habit and saw Jun. He went down and "Morning, Jun-pon. What are you doing here so early?" He asked, his fist making round movements in the corner of his eye.

"Morning. I was just waiting for the sunrise."

"Ah!" Aiba's tension instantaneously went up. "Then me too! I'll wait with you!" He said and hugged Matsujun.

"Okay, okay. But don't be too loud you might wake the others up." J smilingly replied.

"I will wake them up so we can all watch the sunrise together!" Before J could say anything, Aiba was rushing back to the cabin.

A few minutes later at Aiba's heel were Sho, Ohno and Nino. Nino obviously a tiny bit irked and still 60% asleep. Ohno was just pulling his hand.

"Good morning, Macchan. What's up? Aiba-chan said you wanted to watch the sunrise together." Sho asked. J blushed a little at the nickname. 

"He's the one who wanted it."

"You want it too, Jun-pon!" Aiba teased as he put his arm around Sho's shoulder. Aiba was determined to embrace Sho his arm didn't slide.

"It was surprisingly easy to wake Captain up. I have no idea why." Sho remarked. "Because it was Sho-chan." Ohno simply said, still holding Nino's hand.

Nino was grumbling silently how he would kill Aiba later for waking him up so early. Aiba was immediately at his side and kissed him on the cheek saying, "Don't be mad anymore, Nino-chan! I love you!"

"Shut up," said Nino with a tug of smile. He contented his head on Ohno's shoulder.

J ssssshheed. "It's here."

Everybody fell silent and focused on the beauty of the dawn.

"I love you, too, Nino. Not only Aiba. I did then. And I do now. Always have. Always will." Ohno said in a voice that only the two of them could hear; gentle and sincere.

Nino's head still on Ohno's shoulder but now seemed fully awake stared at the slowly rising sun and asked, "You're okay with someone like me?"

"I don't know. I’ve never liked anyone but you, so I don’t know. Though, it's been giving me the feeling it's beyond okay because it's you, Nino."

The sun was at its peak and Nino got up from Ohno's shoulder and was about to face Ohno and--

"Yay!" Aiba jumped and compressed them all into a group hug. They all went along and embraced each other with smiles on their faces. "You're the best, guys!"

"Yeah, you all are,” Ohno said matter-of-factly. “From now on, let's all continue to do our best and stay together, five forever.”

"Yay!" cheered the five of them.


End file.
